Love and Other Drugs
by UmbrellaWorks
Summary: Shizuo realizes he has a crush on Izaya...but what happens when Izaya's is slipped something and goes to Shizuo to fix the...problem?


[No POV]

The pair blindly stumbled into the black apartment. Neither one paid attention as they blindly made their way to the bedroom, their lips crashing against each other in a feverish kiss. The taller of the two had one arm wrapped tightly around the lithe waist of his counterpart, and the other was blindly groping the walls and door, trying to find the handle, then easily busting off the door handle of the bedroom and pushing the other figure inside. The smaller male had his hands latched tightly in the other's blonde hair and was sliding his tongue on the inside of the other's mouth, practically melting at the taste of nicotine that coated the male's moist cavern.

Such a love/hate relationship.

How their relationship came to this is a long story, but I suppose a small back story is need…._Whoosh~~~! Oh, that's the sound of a flashback by the way…_

* * *

><p>[Shizuo POV]<p>

Shizuo Heiwajima, debt collector and terror of Ikebukuro, was walking silently back to his apartment after an incredibly _long _night of working, and he was more stressed than ever. First off, all the stupid people he had to deal with for work pissed him off more than usual, and secondly, the flea hadn't even _shown_ his stupid face around town for two weeks or so…Shizuo couldn't help but think he was up to no good like usual.

Now, the blonde was feeling sort of… out of it whenever the flea was around. There was this sort of tug at his chest, nothing like anger, but something different. It made him feel…embarrassed about the little mistakes he made when Izaya was around. When he asked Celty about it…

* * *

><p><em>[[What's wrong, Shizuo? Get done fighting with Izaya?]]<em>

_The debt collector took a drag on his cigarette, leaning up against the stone wall he and Celty had met up at. He sighed and pinched the bridge between his nose with his free hand, his face bright red from the earlier encounter with the knife waving psycho. "I guess you could say that."_

_[[Why's your face all red? Are you sick! Do you have a fever! Maybe you should see Shinra.]]_

"_I'm fine, Celty. It's not that…I'm not even really sure what it is myself…"_

_[[What do you mean?]]_

"_See…I was fighting with Izaya again…Like usual, he just __**had**__ to get all up and personal with me, only this time, it was a little…different. I get this feeling…not like an angry feeling. It just sort of tugs at my chest whenever he's near, and I find myself getting a little more…flustered than usual…I don't get it at all."_

_Celty listened to his words intently, and when she finished, she was shaking uncontrollably. Then, she started flailing around, in a sort of, excited manner. The blonde tilted his head to the side curiously as she frantically typed out the words on her PDA, then shoving it in his face._

_[[You're in love with Izaya!]]_

* * *

><p>"Ugh. The things that go through her mind even though she doesn't have a head still amazes me. Me? Like <em>him? <em>I'm pretty sure hell will freeze over first." Shizuo growled as he continued walking to his apartment at a steady pace. It was a fairly peaceful time, now that he wasn't working and there were hardly any people out for the night. He sighed and tried to relax, figuring nothing bad would happen now.

That was until he ran into a certain red eyed male.

Shizuo felt anger rush through his veins as soon as he recognized the same stupid jacket the flea always wore. _Admit it, he looks good in that jacket._ A little voice spoke up in his mind, irritating him more than Izaya.

"Shuddup!" He growled out loud, wanting to silence the voice and completely forgetting that Izaya hadn't noticed him yet.

Well… he noticed him now.

Izaya spun around and had an accomplished look on his face. "Ahh~~ Shizu-Chan~! There you are~! I've been looking for youuuuu~" The male skipped over to the blonde lightly, a smile plastered across his face that _legitimately _made Shizuo's heart flutter. However, the blonde noticed there was something a little…off, about the flea. His face was flushed, and he looked _way_ too happy to see Shizuo.

"What's up with you, flea? You seem unusually happy to see me." Shizuo scoffed, his fists clenching at his sides. He was angry just for seeing Izaya, and because he himself was actually a little happy to see Izaya. _I'm sick. I'm like, really sick._ The male tried to convince himself, even though he knew Celty was probably right…probably.

Izaya was just closing in on the blonde, making him feel a bit uncomfortable, but the uncomforting feeling only sunk in more when Izaya actually _tripped _right in front of Shizuo and ended up throwing his arms around Shizuo's neck in order to stop himself from falling to the ground. "Whoops~!" The raven mumbled in a giddy manner.

"Wha! Get the fuck off of me!" Shizuo tried to break Izaya's grasp on him, but the flea refused to let go. _Damn!_ _He's got a better grip than I thought!_ Shizuo was, naturally, afraid to use any strength because he didn't want to hurt Izaya…now that he would admit. Even though he hated** [[Erika:NOOOO! LOVE! SHIZU-CHAN LOVES IZA-IZA!- Kasa:Erika…STFU and let me continue on with the story…The smut will come later-Erika:*sparkly fangirl eyes.*]]** Izaya, he still hated violence more and didn't want to hurt him.

"Shizu-Channn~ I have a little…problem." Izaya mumbled into Shizuo's neck, burying his face into the soft fabric of the taller male's shirt.

"What problem…?"

Shizuo heard a nervous chuckle sound from Izaya as he took a deep breath then embarrassingly explained… "Well…you see…I went to meet up with a client…and he offered me something to drink, and I thoughtlessly took it and…he seemed to have slipped me something…" He stopped.

"Get to the point, flea!"

"Eheheh…Shizu-Chan…I'm horny as hell."

* * *

><p>[Izaya's POV…mainly.]<p>

And that's how the two ended up stumbling into Shizuo's apartment, basically eating each other's faces…and Izaya loved every minute of it. The feeling of the blonde's tongue against his, the heat from Shizuo's arms wrapped around his body, just…all of it.

He didn't mind at all when Shizuo forcefully threw him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, hovering over Izaya by supporting himself on his elbows and knees. Izaya didn't particularly mind being dominated from time to time~. The blonde had craned his neck and was now currently latched onto Izaya's pale neck, wanting to paint the white canvas with red dots.

"Eheheh, didn't think…nghn….you'd be so eager…Shizu-ahhhh~!" Izaya let out a gasp as Shizuo sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Izaya felt the heat get to his face as his hands fumbled to rid the blonde of his clothes. He couldn't wait to rid the blonde of the ridiculous bow tie and vest he wore all too often, and Shizuo complied by shrugging off the article of clothing, breaking the connection between his mouth and Izaya's neck only to peel the informant's shirt off in response. Once the restricting article of clothing was discarded to some dark corner of the room, the debt collector went straight back to nipping at the informants flesh, trailing light bites down the flawless white chest underneath him.

A raven headed male was having an irritable time fumbling with the buttons on Shizuo's shirt, but it became even harder when the blonde took one of his nipples into his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue. His large hand came up to tweak the other one, eliciting a wanton moan from the lithe body that was practically melting into Shizuo.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…Too good…_ Izaya bit his lip in order to stifle any moans that threatened to seep out, but a few did here and there, especially when Shizuo's tongue trailed lower and licked at his lower abdomen. He also couldn't help but squirm a bit at the feeling, mainly since it _tickled._

A chuckle came out of Shizuo's mouth before he continued his ministrations, then unhooking the button on Izaya's pants and swiftly tugging them off, leaving the informant in nothing but his boxers. Licking his lips, the blonde leaned down and mouthed at the raven's growing bulge, pressing his tongue flatly against the clothed bit of throbbing flesh. Izaya bucked his hips upward towards the moist cavern, wanting so much _more._

"Nngh…Shizu-Chan…Stop..Nghnn…teasing me!" The raven haired male clutched at the sheets tightly, just hating how Shizuo was getting enjoyment out of watching him be so damn impatient. He just couldn't fucking take it! "Just…fucking give it to me already!" He growled out with as much spite as he could, however he clenched his teeth when cold air hit his hard member when his boxers were yanked off just like his pants before.

"You could always say please." The blonde said tauntingly, hovering over Izaya's face once more, his mocha colored eyes staring lustfully into the slightly glazed over red ones.

"Like…hell…" However Izaya let out a pained moan as Shizuo nipped lightly on his ear. "Fine…fuck…just…fine, please, you big idiot!" Izaya really hated he actually had to _ask _for this, but he was pretty sure he hated seeing Shizuo smirking over him even more. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he could easily tell when three fingers were held in front of his mouth.

"Suck."

The red eyed male rolled his eyes at the dominant request, but he complied and took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them in order to coat them with a thorough amount of saliva…he really wouldn't like it if he couldn't walk in the morning…sort of.

When the blonde seemed to deem them thoroughly coated, he wrapped his arm round Izaya's waist and trailed one wet finger over Izaya's entrance. The raven's moan was stifled by Shizuo clamping his mouth over the others, swallowing the moan in a heated kiss. Thin arms weaved their way out of the sheets and up to wrap tightly around the blonde's neck, equally thin fingers knotting themselves tightly in the golden locks of his partner.

Shizuo circled Izaya's entrance a few times before sliding one long finger in, smiling against Izaya's mouth when the other moaned wantonly into the kiss. After a second or two, the blonde added another finger, and then a third. He started to slide them in and out slowly, scissoring them to loosen up the tight ring of muscle.

Soon, the blonde decided Izaya was prepared enough** [[Kasa:He's gotta want Izaya to hurt a little bit, right?-Erika:TOUGH LOVE!- Kasa:…Yeah, sure.]]**, he slid his fingers out and went to undo his own pants, slipping them and his boxers down, releasing his own throbbing and neglected erection, and tossing them off to the side to join Izaya's discarded clothes.

Shizuo spread Izaya's legs apart and positioned himself in front of the raven's entrance, and when Izaya glared at him to get a move on, he pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed. The debt collector leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the informant's lips before he slowly started to move.

Izaya moaned excessively, all too much loving this feeling. He reached up and yanked the blonde's head back down to his, kissing him again with much fever. However, he almost lost all concentration when Shizuo brushed past _that_ one spot. He arched up into Shizuo so much he was afraid his spine would snap.

"Nnngghhh! Th-There!"

Shizuo didn't need to be told twice.

The blonde angled his hips and pounded into that one spot, sending Izaya into a state where he thought he was going to black out. This feeling was just so amazing…He was almost to his max.

Within a few more thrusts, Izaya reached his climax and released, Shizuo following right behind him. The two flopped on their sides and basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. When some of his strength returned, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him, craning his neck and nibbling lightly on the raven's ear.

"Heh, I didn't think you would ever do something like this with me, Shizu-Chan…what's your reasoning? Hoping I can't walk so I don't show myself in 'Bukuro for a couple weeks?"

The blonde scoffed and licked the shell of Izaya's ear, sending a shiver down the raven's spine. "Nah…I sort of realized something the other day."

"…And that would be?"

"I love you, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes opened wide as he stared emptily at Shizuo's throat. After a second of silence, he looked up at the blonde who was staring at him with those intoxicating mocha eyes.

"You want to know what I have to say to that, don't you, Shizu-Chan. Well," Izaya pulled Shizuo's face down to his, kissing him deeply before bringing his mouth to the debt collector's ear. "I lied about the drug~"

**THE END~**


End file.
